


Вечер развлечений

by natoth



Series: Центаврианский плен [5]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Beta was afraid to read it too, Blood and Guts, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Cartagia is sick bastard, Dismemberment, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence, Vivisection, the author herself was afraid to read this trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Император Картажье любит развлекаться по вечерам...





	Вечер развлечений

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: этот текст связан с мини "Убеждения" (приквел к нему).
> 
> Время действия: конец 2259 года, третий сезон  
> Предупреждение: жестокость, пытки, кровь-кишки, расчлененка, смерть второстепенных персонажей, каннибализм, инопланетная анатомия
> 
> Бета: taryalanca kyaard

— Сегодня вы сговорчивее, чем в прошлый раз, и это меня радует, — произнес император Картажье, с улыбкой глядя на трех нарнских женщин, стоявших перед ним в большом тронном зале. — Это вселяет в сердца надежду на то, что мой вечер развлечений не будет испорчен вашими непокорными выходками.

На'Тот и две ее товарки по несчастью молчали, сосредоточено глядя перед собой. Император злился, если они отводили глаза, и прежних встреч с ним было достаточно для того, чтобы научиться смотреть на него, когда он к ним обращался. «Если нарн прячет глаза, значит, он что-то замышляет, — сказал им Картажье, когда закончил очередной свой «урок послушания». — А я люблю ясность во всем, мои упрямые милочки».

На всех трех женщинах были надеты центаврианские платья: яркие, безвкусные, усыпанные блестящими драгоценными камнями. 

«Этикет надо соблюдать, — со смехом говорил император. — И я не собираюсь делать для нарнов исключение. Никто не смеет появляться в тронном зале, одетым неподобающе».

Платья были неудобными и тесными. На'Тот не знала, что именно было тому виной: то, что они были сшиты с учетом телосложения центаврианских, а не нарнских женщин, или то, что жесткие пластины корсета впивались в еще не зажившие рубцы от побоев. Но боль физическая мучила ее меньше, чем боль душевная. 

Она старалась отрешиться от происходящего в этом зале, не думать о придворных, которые глазели на них в ожидании очередного дикого развлечения, возможно, предвкушая, как сами примут в нем участие. Старалась не думать о том, что пребывание в этих отвратительных надушенных тряпках ложится на ее душу несмываемым позорным пятном.

— Вы хорошо вели себя вчера, прислуживая нам за столом, — сказал Картажье, покачивая ногой, перекинутой через колено. — И я подумал, что сегодня можно будет поручить вам более сложное задание. 

На'Тот чуть насторожилась, сфокусировав взгляд на шее императора. Он сидел на троне, обитом алой бархатной тканью, и был так близко… так заманчиво близко… Она могла бы преодолеть это расстояние одним прыжком. В мгновение ока оказаться рядом и вцепиться в его горло, такое нежное, такое открытое… Неважно, как именно: руками или зубами… Зубами, возможно, даже предпочтительнее. Почувствовать его плоть, отведать его крови, с хрустом сломать трахею и вырвать ее одним быстрым движением. Несомненно, это было бы последнее, что она бы успела сделать перед смертью, ведь рядом с императором всегда стоят бдительные гвардейцы из его личной стражи. Но было бы так радостно умереть, глядя, как алая кровь заливает этот ненавистный снежно-белый мундир, пока бездыханное тело императора в конвульсиях бьется на ступенях перед троном…

На'Тот сглотнула, почувствовав, как по телу пробежала дрожь, а руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. 

Возможно, излишняя напряженность в осанке и взгляде выдала ее намерения. Потому что Картажье вдруг посмотрел прямо на нее, а потом его тонкие губы растянулись в издевательской усмешке.

— Не советую двигаться слишком резко без моего на то дозволения, мои забавные крошки. Не забывайте про болегенераторы на ваших запястьях и шее. 

Он поднял руку, показав им миниатюрный пульт управления.

— И помните, что, действуя необдуманно, вы наказываете не только себя.

Картажье нажал на кнопку, и все три пленницы, коротко вскрикнув, подскочили от электрического разряда.

— Воспитание действием всегда лучше, чем словом, не так ли? — усмехнулся император. — Это был разряд минимальной мощности. Но если вы не будете соблюдать условий игры, боль окажется значительно сильнее. Вам ясно?

Пленницы молчали.

Картажье чуть нахмурился.

— Не слышу ответа, милочки.

— Да, император… — ответили женщины сквозь зубы. 

Картажье недовольно взмахнул рукой.

— Отвечайте, как полагается по этикету! Я думал, что мы уже разобрались с этим вопросом вчера!

Пленницы встрепенулись, а потом медленно поклонились, выдавив: 

— Да, ваше величество.

На'Тот тоже поклонилась, чувствуя, как жесткая ткань платья впилась в раны на спине еще сильнее, и произнесла эти ненавистные слова, вспомнив, _чем_ может закончиться дальнейшее сопротивление. 

Картажье хлопнул в ладони, хохотнув.

— Прелестно! Возможно, из вас выйдет толк. Итак, приступим же к нашему развлечению, господа!

Он поднялся с трона, легко и пружинисто, как хищный зверь, и взмахнул руками.

Толпа придворных расступилась, повинуясь его молчаливому приказу, и На'Тот увидела длинный стол, на котором стояло несколько пустых тарелок.

— Сегодня у нас будет пир горой. Особый пир! — сказал император, шагая вдоль стола. — И особое развлечение! Считайте это моей наградой за вашу верную службу, господа.

Он выразительно посмотрел на придворных, выстроившихся вдоль стен.

— Присаживайтесь же, мои дорогие гости. Не пренебрегайте приглашением императора. 

Ему не потребовалось повторять эти слова дважды. 

На'Тот мрачно наблюдала, как придворные торопливо занимали свои места. Некоторые делали это молча, другие нервно кланялись и рассыпались в благодарностях. Ей стало тошно при виде такого подобострастия, но она уже успела узнать повадки императора достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что многие знатные центавриане здесь отличаются от нарнских узников лишь отсутствием кандалов. И за малейшее неповиновение могут пострадать не менее сурово.

— Отлично, отлично, господа! — произнес Картажье, а потом хлопнул в ладони снова. — Приведите заключенных!

Узорные двери распахнулись, и На'Тот увидела трех нарнов, закованных в массивные цепи, которые, спотыкаясь, вошли в зал, подталкиваемые стражей. В воздухе повисло тяжелое зловоние, исходящее от гниющих ран, покрывавших их тела.

— Сегодня здесь свершится правосудие над этими отъявленными преступниками, — сказал Картажье. — Суровое и справедливое возмездие.

Он махнул рукой гвардейцам, и те сноровисто освободили пленников от колодок и привязали к деревянным щитам, поставленным вертикально.

На'Тот вглядывалась в перемазанные кровью, отекшие от постоянных избиений лица, пытаясь понять, нет ли среди них кого-то из знакомых.

Двух пленников она видела впервые, но третий…

На'Тот стиснула зубы. Третьего она знала — это был советник То’Рон из Второго Круга, довольно известный на Нарне политик и религиозный служитель.

Она быстро посмотрела на других женщин, зная, что рискует навлечь на себя гнев императора. Он запрещал любое общение между пленниками, кроме тех случаев, когда сам отдавал приказ. И увидела, что они тоже узнали советника.

— Я избавлю вас, господа, от унылого перечисления всех преступлений против Республики Центавр, в которых повинны эти мерзавцы, иначе мы будем сидеть голодными до утра. Но будьте уверены, каждое из этих злодеяний достаточно тяжкое, чтобы казнить их через расчленение. 

На'Тот моргнула. Так вот как император намерен развлекаться сегодня. Еще одна кровавая казнь, долгая и мучительная. Ей уже довелось побывать на нескольких таких процедурах в качестве зрителя. Возможно, в этот раз ей удастся отрешиться, уйти в себя так глубоко, чтобы смотреть, но не видеть, слышать, но не прислушиваться. Ибо больше она ничего не могла сделать. Ничего. Бессилие удручало ее все сильнее, но это было первое, что ей пришлось усвоить здесь, в плену…

— Не закрывай глаза, милочка! — услышала она резкий голос Картажье. 

И вздрогнула, ощутив его ладонь на своем плече. Проклятый император умел двигаться очень быстро. Вот и сейчас застал ее врасплох. Снова. 

— Ведь я не приказывал тебе это делать, — прошептал он, обдав ее шею горячим дыханием.

На'Тот выпрямилась, уставившись перед собой. В первые дни ее реакция на действия императора была более яростной. Но это не приносило ничего, кроме новых наказаний и боли… которые чаще всего доставались не ей, а другим пленникам. Поэтому вскоре она научилась сдерживать свое бешенство, прятать его под маской холодного равнодушия. Но, похоже, что ее смирение раздражало императора не меньше, чем ее агрессия.

Картажье махнул рукой в белой перчатке, подзывая слугу, державшего металлический поднос, на котором лежали блестящие изогнутые ножи.

— Сегодня честь исполнения приговора будет предоставлена вам, мои дорогие, — сладким голосом объявил император, повернувшись к нарнийкам. — Мои болевые техники немного… притомились за последние дни. Думаю, они с радостью уступят это право другим. Хотя бы на один вечер.

На'Тот похолодела, созерцая ножи.

— Уверен, все вы в состоянии справиться с этим. Ведь нарны — мастера в таких делах. Я слышал, у вас младенцы учатся пользоваться ножом раньше, чем начинают ходить. Так продемонстрируйте всем нам свои таланты!

Пленницы замерли, и во взгляде каждой промелькнули ужас и отвращение.

— Возьмите ножи, дорогуши! — негромко произнес император. — И будьте готовы исполнить мои дальнейшие распоряжения.

Никто из женщин не шевельнулся.

— Похоже, я поторопился, решив, что нарны способны к обучению, — процедил Картажье сквозь зубы. — Даже у беспозвоночных моллюсков память длиннее!

Он сделал знак гвардейцу, стоявшему возле одного из пленников.

— Что ж, придется повторить урок.

Прежде, чем нарнийки успели что-либо ответить, центаврианский солдат быстрым движением выколол пленнику глаз. 

— Нет! — вырвалось у одной из женщин. 

На'Тот мысленно застонала. Кричать или возражать императору было еще хуже.

Слуга, повинуясь безмолвному приказу Картажье, подставил тарелку для кровавого ошметка, в который превратился глаз, и отнес ее на стол, поставив перед слегка ошарашенными придворными.

Нарнский пленник мелко дрожал, учащенно дыша и корчась от невыносимой боли. По его лицу побежала струйка крови. Но так и не закричал.

— Возьмите ножи! — жестко повторил Картажье. 

На'Тот быстро схватила клинок с подноса, не желая, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал. Пленники были обречены на смерть, но Картажье мог сделать ее еще более мучительной.

— Знаю, что смерть нарнов не страшит, — сказал император. — Но будьте уверены, есть вещи гораздо ужаснее. И, если вы не будете послушными, эти пленники испытают мой гнев на собственной шкуре. Вам это ясно?

— Да… ваше величество, — хором отозвались женщины, сжимая ножи в руках.

— Вот и славно, — коротко ответил Картажье, а потом жестами указал каждой нарнийке на ее место. 

На'Тот шагнула туда, куда приказали. И посмотрела на советника То’Рона. 

«Мне очень жаль», — мысленно произнесла она, понимая, что если откроет рот самовольно, пленнику несдобровать.

Нож удобно лежал в руке. На'Тот посмотрела на советника, подумав, что могла бы прекратить его страдания одним точным движением. Ведь ее действительно этому учили с детства. Как и куда ударить, чтобы убить мгновенно. Как и куда вонзить нож, чтобы жертва осталась в живых...

— Если пленники умрут преждевременно, до моего приказа, процедуру казни придется повторить сначала. В подземных камерах моего дворца есть еще много нарнских преступников, дожидающихся исполнения смертного приговора, — вкрадчиво произнес Картажье. 

На'Тот еле удалось скрыть ненависть, вспыхнувшую во взгляде. Проклятый кровопийца предусмотрел все варианты. Положение, в которое он их всех загнал, было безвыходным.

— Работайте прилежно, красавицы, — сказал Картажье. — Эти мерзавцы не заслужили быстрой смерти. Я хочу, чтобы их мучения длились как можно дольше. Приступайте же! Мои техники подскажут вам, как именно действовать.

На'Тот посмотрела на То’Рона. Он был в сознании, но выглядел немного отрешенным. Видимо, сосредотачивался на предстоящей пытке.

— Сделай разрез на его животе. Не больше ладони длиной, — тихо произнес болевой техник, стоявший напротив На'Тот. — Сразу под грудиной.

Она вздохнула и повернула нож клинком вниз. А потом провела им по обнаженной пятнистой коже на животе пленника. Тонкая полоса разреза мгновенно почернела от крови.

Руки не дрожали. Это… хорошо. Да, хорошо. Так он будет меньше чувствовать. Нож был очень острым.

То’Рон смотрел на нее, сжав губы. На мгновение дыхание его сбилось, но он не издал ни звука.

— Отлично. Отлично! — услышала она голос императора, до отвращения бодрый. — Продолжайте в том же духе. И не спешите!

— Сунь руку в брюшину и подтяни к разрезу его левую печень, — тихо сказал болевой техник. — Делай это медленно, иначе он может отключиться. 

На'Тот сделала так, как он приказал. Кружевные рукава ее платья коснулись раны. Чтобы дотянуться до печени, пришлось засунуть руки внутрь пленника почти по локоть. Оттеснить скользкие кишки и желудок в сторону, в попытке нащупать нужный орган. Запах крови стал сильнее, и ее стало мутить. На'Тот не ожидала от себя такой реакции, ведь в прошлом она никогда не боялась крови или вида ран. Но нельзя показывать свою слабость. Особенно перед этими зверями.

Она почувствовала, как все тело советника мелко затряслось. Но он по-прежнему молчал.

— Хорошо. Отрежь небольшой кусок печени. Старайся не задеть крупные сосуды. Он не должен умереть слишком рано. 

На'Тот поймала себя на том, что очень хочет закрыть глаза. Но этого нельзя делать, тогда нож может соскользнуть и задеть крупную артерию, которая проходила совсем близко. Такое искушение — всего один крохотный надрез, и жизнь покинет советника в течение нескольких минут. Но нельзя, нельзя этого допустить. 

«Мне очень жаль», — повторила она про себя, полоснув по печени ножом. Кровь брызнула ей в лицо. То’Рон открыл рот в беззвучном крике, содрогнувшись.

На'Тот уставилась на свою ладонь, на которой дрожал бесформенный темно-красный кусок плоти в черных сгустках крови.

Слуга опять возник рядом с блюдом в руках.

Она бросила кусок печени на него, краем глаза заметив, что на столе уже образовался целый ряд таких тарелок.

— Теперь разрежь связки, удерживающие кишечник. Нужно вытащить его неповрежденным, — сказал болевой техник. — Он мешает добраться до других органов. 

На'Тот снова засунула руки в тело советника. Он чуть слышно застонал, заерзав. На сей раз необходимо действовать вдвойне осторожнее, поскольку пришлось лезть внутрь с ножом. 

Тонкие, но крепкие связки, удерживающие кишечник, находились глубоко. На'Тот принялась искать их наощупь, а потом осторожно резать, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить то, что в свое время говорил ей отец. Где-то там проходило множество нервных путей, если удачно провести ножом, большая часть тела пленника потеряет чувствительность. Надо было слушать рассказы родичей более внимательно… 

«Да помогут мне святые мученики!» — подумала На'Тот, сделав быстрый надрез.

По телу пленника пробежала судорога. А потом он посмотрел ей в лицо. Зрачки у него были расширены до предела, отчего глаза казались совсем черными.

— Спа… сибо, — прохрипел он чуть слышно.

На'Тот только кивнула в ответ. Болевой техник чуть нахмурился, наблюдая за ними.

Она потянула скользкие петли кишечника к разрезу. Они пульсировали, извиваясь и вырываясь из рук.

Слуга уже был рядом, но на сей раз в его руке был небольшой таз. На'Тот, повинуясь указаниям техника, сложила кишки в него.

То’Рон чуть шевельнул головой, уставившись на собственные внутренности в металлическом тазу. И внезапно громко расхохотался, заставив всех в зале вздрогнуть и повернуться к нему.

Подобный взрыв веселья явно озадачил Картажье, который наблюдал за казнью, развалившись на троне. 

— Это еще что такое? — спросил император, нахмурив кустистые брови.

— Вероятно, болевой шок, ваше величество, — почтительно ответил техник, поклонившись.

— Пусть прекратит. Я желаю слышать от них вовсе не это! — недовольно приказал Картажье.

Техник ударил советника по губам, да так сильно, что тот стукнулся затылком о щит, к которому был привязан. 

Смех оборвался, но теперь нарн беззвучно трясся, скаля окровавленные зубы. 

— Продолжайте казнь! — приказал император.

— Расширь разрез, так будет удобнее добираться до других органов, — сказал болевой техник. — Отрежь лишнюю кожу и мышцы вот тут.

И он провел пальцем по дрожащему животу нарна, показывая, как именно резать.

На'Тот выполнила приказ, зная, что пленник вряд ли почувствует это. Ничтожная услуга, но все же лучше бездействия.

Еще одна горсть дымящейся плоти отправилась на стол, уложенная на красивой тарелке. 

Придворные давно уже сидели в полном молчании.

— Уж не собираешься ли ты полакомиться моей печенью, величество? — хрипло произнес То’Рон, вызывающе посмотрев на императора. 

На'Тот замерла, вцепившись в скользкую от крови рукоять ножа. Она понимала желание советника побольнее уязвить своего мучителя, но знала, что из таких попыток вряд ли выйдет что-то хорошее. 

— Как бы тебе ею не подавиться, — продолжал говорить нарн, и в глазах его светилось безумие.

Картажье, как ни странно, остался совершенно спокоен и даже улыбнулся.

От вида этой улыбки На'Тот стало страшно. По-настоящему страшно.

— Ты почти угадал, мерзавец, — сказал Картажье и встал с трона. — Вот только угощаться буду не я… 

Он подошел к столу, взял одну из тарелок и сунул под нос одному из придворных.

— …а мои дорогие почетные гости. Ведь вы не посмеете оскорбить вашего императора, отказавшись от его угощения, не так ли, министр Дюгари?

Пожилой центаврианин с высоким седым гребнем, выделявшийся на фоне коротко подстриженных молодых придворных, отшатнулся от тарелки, нахмурившись.

— Ваше величество! Со всем уважением! Но то, что вы предлагаете мне… всем нам… это возмутительно и оскорбительно! — воскликнул он. — Все мы являемся представителями древнейших Домов Центавра, и никто, даже император…

Тут он осекся, опомнившись.

Картажье замер, продолжая держать тарелку.

— Ну же, Дюгари, говори, — сказал он вкрадчиво. — Я знаю, что ты более разговорчив за моей спиной. Но сегодня у тебя есть шанс сказать все, что ты думаешь об императоре, ему в лицо. Или промолчать, заткнув свой грязный рот этим куском нарнской печени. Кстати, я слышал, что это неплохое лекарство от кашля. Должен признаться, твой кашель стал мне надоедать в последнее время. Так что ты выбираешь?

— Лорд Рифа будет крайне недоволен, если узнает о том, что тут происходит! — негодующе воскликнул Дюгари, делая шаг назад от императора. 

— Лорд Рифа может выражать свое недовольство сколько угодно. Но узнает он о том, что тут творится, уже не от тебя, Дюгари, болтливый ты старик, —ответил Картажье, перестав улыбаться. — Ешь или умри!

Он ткнул тарелку ему в лицо.

— Да вы сумасшедший! — закричал министр, всплеснув руками.

Картажье щелкнул пальцами, подзывая своих гвардейцев.

На'Тот приоткрыла рот, увидев, как один из стражников выхватил короткий меч и взмахнул им. Голова министра Дюгари отлетела в сторону, покатившись по полу. А тело, содрогаясь, рухнуло возле стола. 

Придворные ахнули, несколько дам упали в обморок.

Картажье подошел к голове министра и поднял ее за седой гребень, испачканный в крови. Некоторое время смотрел в его застывшие глаза.

— Полагаю, эта простая операция на горле навсегда излечит тебя от кашля, мой упрямый дурачок Дюгари.

Император положил голову на блюдо и поставил в центре стола. И с улыбкой посмотрел на придворных.

— Надеюсь, что не испортил вам аппетит, мои дорогие гости? Угощайтесь же! Не стесняйтесь! Или у кого-то еще есть возражения?

Придворные, после минутного замешательства, подвинули к себе тарелки и принялись кромсать еще теплые нарнские внутренности ножами и вилками.

— Продолжайте казнь! — громко крикнул Картажье, махнув болевым техникам. — Тарелки моих дорогих гостей не должны быть пустыми!

На'Тот посмотрела на То’Рона в немом ужасе. Он скорчил презрительную гримасу в ответ.

— Теперь подтяни наружу правую печень и отрежь от нее несколько ломтиков, — монотонно произнес болевой техник.

* * *

— Господа, господа, я и слышать не хочу про то, что вы уже сыты, — смеялся Картажье, неторопливо шагая вокруг стола. — Ведь остался еще и десерт. Нарнское сердце! Вы обязаны его попробовать!

На'Тот посмотрела на советника То’Рона, который уже несколько минут висел на веревках, потеряв сознание. Она видела, что он еще дышит, но это уже была агония. К концу пытки ее руки стали дрожать.

— Прикончи его, — произнес болевой техник, поймав жесткий взгляд императора. 

На'Тот повернула нож, вырезая сердце. И достала из грудины трепещущий багровый комок.

«Да упокоит Г'Кван твою душу, советник», — подумала она.

На'Тот повернулась спиной к его безжизненному телу и замерла, все еще сжимая нож в руке.

Император подошел к ней, держа тарелку, взял сердце из ее рук и положил на блюдо. А потом провел окровавленным пальцем по ее щеке.

— Отличная работа, милочка, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Я доволен тобой сегодня. В награду, возможно, тебе и твоим сокамерникам достанется немного объедков с нашего праздничного стола. Думаю, вы должны радоваться этому. Ведь вас не кормили так роскошно уже давно, не так ли? Не слышу твоей благодарности!

На'Тот с трудом разжала челюсти.

— Рада…

Картажье чуть наклонил голову, прищурившись.

— Что-что? Говори громче, моя дорогая!

— Рада служить вашему величеству, — ответила она, глядя перед собой. 

В ее руке все еще был разделочный нож. Всего один быстрый удар… и…

— А я рад видеть такой прогресс, — сказал Картажье, похлопав ее по плечу. — Вот такой ты мне нравишься значительно больше. Завтра лорд Рифа возвращается с Нарна, и я надеюсь, что ты продемонстрируешь ему свои достижения. Он ведь был настроен весьма скептически насчет возможности твоего перевоспитания. Но у меня определенно талант по части дрессировки нарнов. 

На'Тот видела, как бьется на его шее голубая жилка. _Всего один удар_ …

Она закрыла глаза, отметая это искушение. Ибо знала, что есть вещи ужаснее смерти. И если император погибнет от руки нарна, ее народ будет страдать. Об этом их предупредили еще в первые дни пребывания на Центавре. Если за одного убитого простого центаврианина казнили пятьсот нарнов, страшно представить, какова будет цена жизни императора. Нет, нужно набраться терпения. И когда-нибудь отвоевать свое… А пока что придется убивать его в мыслях и снах. Каждый день и каждую ночь. _Вечно._


End file.
